PS I love you
by chocofrostings
Summary: Its hard for Zach to tell Cammie that he loves her sepecially when there are men in black suits that are after Cammie. Also Cammie feels that Zach likes another girl and not her. Please reviewww pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I do not own Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does! **_

Cammie's P.O.V

I was happily eating lunch with Liz and out of nowhere Zach walks up to me. He looked so cute in his new blue shirt that I bought him. I felt like kissing him right there. "Hey Gallagher

girl," Zach said sitting next to me. "Hey!" I said I put my croissant back on my tray and looked at him. He gave me this devious smile. It was cute, but kind of creepy. Bex came up to me

"What is wrong with people these days how do they not like fruit" That was completely random. I ignored her and turned to Zach. "Well I said what's up". Zach looked really nervous. "Oh

um nothing I gotta to go." He quickly kissed me on the lips and went away. His lips tasted bitter and weird. I turned back to Liz "So are we going to the city today for shopping" Liz said

"Of course" "I just have to go get Bex and

Macey, wait here. I shrugged and I finished my croissant. I was thinking of my dad when Bex says "Let's go" I got up and tossed my tray in the garbage. Well we watched a movie I guess

we got bored so we came out. "Hey can I go get a new perfume mine is out," Macey said. Of course Macey wanted a perfume as if she didn't have a thousand already. "I'll come with

you," both Liz and Bex said. "I'll stay here," I told them. I really hated the smell of perfumes. I was sitting on the bench when a group of guys with black suits came up to me and punched me. I didn't have time to react.

Liz's POV

"Oh my god you guys look." Oh no Bex said, "Is she okay." We got Cammie back to Gallagher Academy. She woke up when we got her on a bed. Hey you okay. "Yah I'm fine." "What

happened?" Zach said.

Zach's POV

"I don't know I don't remember," Cammie said. I was annoyed how she could not remember, she had a small bruise on her cheek, but she still looked gorgeous. I didn't want to pressure

her now. So I just kissed her on the check where she got hurt. "There you go all better." Cammie smiled at me.

**_This is my first fanfic please Review I'll post the next chapter up soon :)_**

**_Hope you like it :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer I don't own Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does_**

Cammie's POV

"Hey you sure your okay," Bex said. "Yes I will be fine," I told her. Okay come on we got to go to cover ups. I groaned "With Mr. Solomon." In the hallway I spotted Zach. Was he flirting

with another girl? Uggghh I was mad, how could he. "Are you coming," Bex said. "I'll be there in a bit, you go," I said. Zach was laughing, I walked up to Zach. "Hey," I said, "Oh hey

Cammie," Zach said. I didn't even know the girl that Zach was talking to. "Hi I'm Chloe, I'm new here." That explains why I didn't know her. "Hey I'll talk to you later Zach, nice meeting you

Cammie," Chloe said. I didn't like her, Zach seemed to though. "So," Zach said. Why was he acting weird around me these days? It was as if he didn't like me anymore. "I'm going to cover ups, I'll talk to you later," I said. I knew Zach could tell that I was mad. Well serves him right he was flirting with another girl.

Zach's POV

Why was she so mad at me? Was it because I was talking to Chloe. "Hey man," Jonas said. "Hey," I said faintly. "You coming to the Winter formal today," Jonas said. "Umm yah,' I said. The bell rang. "See yah later," I told Jonas.

Cammie's POV

"So what are you wearing for the dance," Macey said. "I have no idea," I told her. "Well don't worry I bought you a dress," Bex said. She pulled out a sparkly lavender dress. "Wow" I

said, "Thanks Bex. Bex pulled out her cosmetic bag and put blush on my cheeks. After she put all the makeup on my face and did my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Is that really

me," I said. "Yup," Bex replied. "Oh I almost forgot," she said. Bex put this shiny pink lipstick on my lips. "All done," she said, "Thanks," I replied. Macey looked fabulous like always wearing

a pink strapless dress. "Come on lets go you guys," she said. We walked to the dance.

Zach's POV

Was that really Cammie, she looked gorgeous. I walked up to her "Want to dance," I said to her. "Sure," Cammie said, so I wrapped my hand around her waste and we danced. It was so

romantic. I was staring into her blue eyes, while she stared into mine. We came closer together and I kissed her.

Cammie's POV

I deepened the kiss, it felt so long. He let go of me and smirked "Want to go get something to drink," Zach said. We went to the drinks table and drank coke. That night I was dreaming

about Zach and his kiss. I was thinking about how he smiled whenever Chloe came near him. I think I am jealous just a teeny bit.

**_Plz review I know its short but i promise the next chapter will be longer hoped you liked it. This chapter is Zammie:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer I do not own Gallagher girls Ally Carter does! This is my first story please review I want atleast ten reviews to continue_**

_Cammie's_ POV

"Hey you okay" Liz said. "Yah I'm fine, I just have a headache that's all" I said. "Okay I'm going out you want to come" Liz said. "No you go ahead" I said "Okay" Liz said. I lied to Zach

when he asked me about who punched me. I didn't want him to worry I felt bad for lying but I had to. I wonder who they were, and why would they punch me? They had a pretty good

aim though. I wasn't quick enough to see them I just totally blanked gout. I better go find Zach.

Zach's POV

"Where is Cammie, I have been calling her all morning," I said. "Will you relax," Grant said "No I can't and I won't," I said. Right then Cammie came down the stairs. "I have been calling

you all morning, why didn't you answer," "He meant good morning, he is a bit cranky," Grant said. "No I meant what I said," I said "Sorry my phone was off," Cammie said. "So what do

you want to say to me that is so urgent "Oh um nothing just wanted to see how you're doing," I said. "Um okay I'm going to go to Bex bye," Cammie said. Cammie left I felt so stupid

"Why can't you just tell her how you feel," Grant said "I don't know I just can't tell her that I love her, what if she doesn't say it back," I said. "Don't worry man she will," Grant said.

Bex's POV

"Hey Cammie," I said. "Hey," she said mildly. "Why are you so down," I said "Its Zach he's been acting very weird lately," I said. "Don't worry everything will be fine," Bex said "Come on lets go to the city Mr. Solomon said we could.

Cammie's POV

This time I was looking for the guys in the black suits just to make sure they didn't punch me again. We went to the mall and I bought this really cute turquoise tube dress. "How about

this one Cammie," Bex said. She was holding up a white shirt and a green mini skirt. "Cute," I said "but I don't want it." We went up to the counter to pay, from the corner of my eye I saw

the guy that punched me wearing a black suit. This time I was ready we quickly rushed out of the store. I told Bex and Liz that he was the guy that punched me. When he knew I saw

him he quickly rushed out of the mall. Bex, Liz, and I followed him, I'm pretty sure he knew that we were following him because he quickly ducked into a crowd of people. "We lost him," Bex said "Look," Liz said "He dropped a piece of paper," I picked up the piece of paper he dropped, it was a note it said

**Make sure you do your job right bring her to us right away or else you know what is waiting**

**S**

Why would they want me, it didn't make sense. Who is this person with the initial S. This was really starting to get frustrating and annoying. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a spy. "What are

we going to do," Liz said. "I think we should stop bringing Cammie to the city," Bex said. I just don't get it who would be after me. "I think you should tell you're mom about this Cammie,

" Bex said "No way," I said "Besides I have been in these kinds of situations before I can handle it myself. I'm sleepy lets go back to the academy.

Zach's POV

I wonder if Cammie is awake yet it is 7:00 in the morning. I went to her room and knocked on her door. Bex opened the door, "Hey is Cammie here," I said. "Yah she is awake she is doing

homework," Bex said. "Hey Gallagher girl," I said "Hey," Cammie replied. "I have something to tell you," I said. Right then Jonas entered, "You guys all Gallagher girls an Blackthorne boys

are going to be fighting against each other. Professor Solomon told everyone to come. "Let's go," Jonas said we rushed downstairs.

Cammie's POV

"Okay everyone pick your partner. Of course I picked Zach and Bex picked Grant. I started throwing some real awesome kicks and punches to Zach but of course he blocks them, I block all

of his too. I did a kick and a punch double motion and he falls to the ground, I am just amazing like that. Did he really think he can beat me? "Cammie can't you just go easy on me for

once," Zack said "No of course not what's the fun of it then," I said, he smirked. "Hey Zach," Chloe yelled, "Hey," Zach said back to her. "Do you want to fight me," Chloe said. Before Zach

could say anything I interrupted and said "Sorry Chloe but he is fighting me. "Cammie we just did fight and you won," Zach said. "Chloe I'll fight you" "Great," she said. How could he fight

her he was fighting me. I was really mad so I picked some random cute guy and asked him to fight me. "I knew Zach was looking so I through really good punches at the guy. Chloe

wasn't that great, Zach totally beat her. Chloe said to Zach "I want to do a rematch," "Okay," Zach said. He smiled at her a really nice smile that he never did on me. I was paying to much

attention to Zach and Chloe that I didn't realize when the guy I was fighting knocked me to the ground. Great Zach saw, I gathered myself up and ran upstairs to my room. I was so mad at Zach for fighting with Chloe and not me.

**_Hope you liked it please review i need atleast 10 reviews to do my next chapter:)_**


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

**_Hey Everyone I don't think I should continue this story. Im not getting that many reviews. Review this story whether to keep it or to not :)_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_I know i said that i would continue if I got a lot of reviews but i already wrote this chapter ahead of time so i am posting it. Hope you like it. Oh and please Revoew_**

**_Disclaimer_**

**_I do not own Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does_**

Cammie's POV

I ignored Zach at school; I acted as if I never even knew him. Even Zach didn't even come up to me to apologize. I expected him to apologize but, he didn't say a word and he can't even go back to Blackthorne Academy because they have to remodel the school. I was going to Mr. Solomon's class when I saw Bex crying. She was sitting on the bench crying, I walked up to her. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that Grant broke up with her.

Zach's POV

"Grant," I yelled from the top of my lungs. Grant turned, "Why did u break up with Bex," I said. "She was getting way to clingy she wanted to go everywhere with me, besides I like someone else," he said. "Who," I replied. "Can't say," he replied "Gotta go." I had to find Cammie and tell her about this but no I couldn't talk to her. If she doesn't talk to me then I should talk to her. All I did was fight against Chloe and that is only because she asked me. I think I should go make up with Cammie. After class I walked up to Cammie from behind her and kissed her, she broke off the kiss. She had a mad look on her face, and she hurried away. What is wrong with her why is she acting all weird.

Cammie's POV

I can't believe Zach tried to kiss me, he didn't even say sorry. All of a sudden Grant walks up to me. "Hey Cammie," Grant said. I say hi back I didn't really want to talk to Grant especially when he broke up with Bex. I quickly said "You are a lucky guy to have Bex as a girlfriend, hope you are happy now," and then I ran off. Grant had a puzzled look on his face. I went to Madame Dabney's class and sunk in my chair. I pretended to listen about stupid manners. Of course Zach was in that class with me and he just kept staring at me. I didn't even realize what Madame Dabney said when everyone got up. I missed out that we had to pick a guy as a partner to dance with. Well of course Zach walked up to me and at the very same time Grant did too. "Will you be my partner," both Zach and Grant said at the very same time.

**_Hope you liked it :) Oh im seriously thinking of quitting tis story im getting bored of it please review tell me if you like it and if you want me to continue_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Since people said I should keep going I am putting the next chapter on hope you like it _**

**_Disclaimer I do not own Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does_**

Cammie's POV

I was shocked did Grant just ask me to be his partner for the dance. Zach didn't look to happy either. I'm sure he asked me as a friend and I knew it would make Zach mad so I said yes

to Grant and we danced. Zach didn't say anything he just looked hurt but then I saw Tina Walters come up to him and say "Hey Zachy want to me my partner." Zach danced with her. I

know she liked Zach but I knew that he didn't. He was trying to make me jealous I didn't care. I danced with Grant; I never noticed that he had sparkly hazel eyes. He inched closer to me

looking into my eyes, he smiled at me. I could tell that Zach was looking at me I didn't look back because I didn't want him to think I cared. Grant was smiling at me I smiled back. "Class

we are done for today you can go back to your seats now," said Madame Dabney. Grant sat right next to me usually wear Zach sat. Zach looked hurt but went and sat at the front of the

row. I didn't want Zach to feel bad but I didn't say anything. When the bell rang I went outside and saw Bex with this really cute guy name Kyle. "Cammie I am totally over Grant did you see Kyle isn't he so cute," Bex said. "Sure," I replied. "Hey I gotta jet but we can hang out later," Bex said.

Zach's POV

"Why did you dance with Cammie man," I said to Grant. "Uh I just wanted to you know for fun," Grant replied. I was mad at Grant but I was pretty sure he didn't like Cammie and thought of her as a friend. I saw Cammie in the hallway, I walked up to her. "Hey Gallagher Girl," I said.

Cammie's POV

I was so not talking to Zach, so I walked up to Grant. "Hey Grant," I said "Hey you know your really good at dancing it felt good dancing with you," Grant said. "Thanks you're not so bad

either," I said. "So you want to go grab some lunch or something because we get to go to town today," Grant said. He always asked Bex to go in with him to town and plus I was pretty

hungry and I knew Bex was going with Kyle, Liz had Jonas, and Macy always as someone to got with so I said sure. "Cool, I'll come to you're cabin in half and hour," he said. I was sure

he just asked me because he broke up with Bex and didn't have any one else to go with. I always went with Zach but since I wasn't talking to him I figured I could go with Grant. I didn't

think that Bex would mind because she was going out with Kyle. I ran into Zach while I was going to my room. "So looks like your going out with Grant," Zach said, I was speechless I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything I walked away like I always did.

**_Hope you liked it please review:) Oh I am working on a new story I decided not to quit this one but I will also be writing a new one its called "Please just say it I'm dying to know" Check my page for this story i will do it this weekend most probably_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_**

**_I do not own Gallagher girls Ally Carter does!_**

Cammie's POV

I ran up to my room, I decided not to think about Zach. I was going out to the city with Grant as a friend of course. I didn't think of him of anything but a friend, I'm sure he wants to talk to

me about Bex. I wear a cute white tank top and a blue mini skirt, I put some blush and some eyeliner on just like Macey taught me and then I brushed my hair. There was knock on my door,

I was pretty sure it was Grant but instead it was Zach. Oh god what was I going to do, "What are you doing here," I ask, right then Grant comes to my room. He looks at Zach and then says

to me "Hey Cammie are you ready." Zach looked really mad, "Yah we can go now," I said. "Okay cool with me, see yah later Zach," Grant said. I walk out of my room closing the door behind

me. I knew Zach was mad at me, I could tell by the look on his face. I mean it was his fault that I wasn't talking to him. Its not like he apologized to me at all. "So where do you usually go to

eat," Grant said. "There's a really good Chinese restaurant two blocks away," I said. "Okay lets go there then," he replied, we walked down to the Chinese restaurant. I ordered Kung

pao chicken while Grant ordered chow main. It was actually a great lunch but then we decided to go watch the movie death at dawn. It was so scary. Grant held my hand and I squeezed

tight, I was so scared. He didn't let go until the end of the movie. When we got out of the theatres it was already dark. "So did you have fun," Grant asked "Uh yah it was actually fun," I

said. "Cool," he said. There was a awkward silence and out of nowhere he grabs me and kisses me. I tried to let go but is arm was around my waist. I tried to push him away but he

didn't let go, so I pretty much punched him but not very hard. "I can't do this, I don't even like you," I said. Tears were forming in my eyes, I ran away like a fool not even looking back, I

felt so stupid. I looked up and there they were the same guys that punched me. They all were wearing black suits, I ran faster. They couldn't catch up and I used the secret entrance to

enter Gallagher Academy, I was pretty sure I lost them. I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me, thankfully Liz, Bex, and Macey all had dates today. So I had the room to

myself, how could I ever think that Grant didn't like me. All this time I thought that he thought of me as a friend. There was a knock on my door, I opened it and there Grant stood. "I'm

sorry Cammie," he said. I slammed the door on his face, I knew that that wasn't very polite that is what we learned it Madame Dabney's class, but I didn't care. I was so angry at Grant,

and I even knew how Zach felt this entire time, I was totally treating him like dirt. I had to apologize to him.

**_Hope you liked it :) I know that it is really short I just wanted to post something I Promise that the next chapter will be longer. Oh and I wrote a new story its called please just say it I;m dying to know check my page. _**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls Ally carter does! I do own Chlow though_**

Cammie's POV

I woke up to Macey yelling at Bex for using her shampoo. I woke up and quickly took a nice hot shower, I wore my clothes and I told everyone I was going to the Grand Hall to eat

breakfast. I didn't want to miss out on breakfast I was so hungry, "Cammie can I put some makeup on you please," said Macey, " I guess but do it quick," I said. Macey put some eye

shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and did my hair by putting a really cute high ponytail and letting my bangs fall. "Wow you look gorgeous," Bex said. "Thanks," I replied., I had to go get

something to eat my stomach was rumbling. I went to the Grand Hall and stood in the line for breakfast when Grant appeared next to me. Ughh why in the world was he here. "Look I'm

really sorry about last night," he said. I didn't get a chance to say anything back when Bex came up to me and said "What about last night," "Oh um Grant came me the wrong problems

for the worksheet Madame Dabney gave us. "Oh, come on Cammie get your breakfast and come to the table," Bex said. After I got my French toast and waffles, Bex practically dragged

me to the table. After about thirty minutes bell rang and I hade to go to go to Coverups, but I had to apologize to Zach first. I headed toward his locker when I saw him hugging Chloe like

right in front of me. Our eyes met and I ran toward Mr. Solomon's class, not looking back. I walked in and took my seat, Zach walked in. Right how could I forget that he had the same

classes as me today. I was so angry at him, I was also angry at myself for ever being mad at him in the first place. I mean I just pushed him away this whole time and now he's with

Chloe. I couldn't even understand what Mr. Solomon was saying, I just heard his mouth moving not understanding a single word he was saying. Why did I get myself in this mess, I felt like such a loser. "Cammie are you okay," Macey said, "Yah I'm fine," I said.

The loud speaker booms and says "Cammie Morgan please report to the Headmistresses office." Why does my mom always have to bother me, I left the class and went to her office. I

opened the door and went in, "Cammie is someone following you these days," my mom said. I didn't want to tell my mom the truth and make her get mad at me for not telling her all this

time." Uhh no," I reply, "Cameron Ann Morgan tell me the truth," mom said. "No one is following me," I say. "Really, then why did some person sneak into Gallagher Academy last night and steal our files right from my office, and how in the world would he get a key." She says. "I'm sorry mom, someone is following me but last night I thought I got away I took the secret entrance to Gallagher Academy. "I'm very disappointed in you, you're a spy you know what to do when someone is following you, and how did he even get the key to my office, she said.

"I think the day that he punched me, he might have taken the key. " Go back to your class, I'll handle this," my moms says. I felt so stupid, I was so angry at Grant that I thought that I lost the guys that were following me. When I came back to class, Mr. Solomon's phone rang and he took it outside. When he came back in the class he said "Cammie, Bex, Zach, and Grant

please stay after class." Well when the bell rang we went to his desk, "You four are going to a mission, last night someone stole some files that had very important information in it, and if we don't get those files back Gallagher Academy will be in danger. "You are dismissed now," Mr. Solomon said." What was I going to do, I can't go on a mission with Grant and Bex and

especially not Zach.

**_Hope you liked it. Please Review this story I want atleast 8 reviews and then only I'll post another chapter. This chapter is kind of boring but the next chapter will be Zammie and Gammie which is grant and cammie. Anyway please review_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer I do not own Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does!_**

Cammie's POV

Well it was 7:00 pm and it was pouring outside. Bex walks in with Macey, Liz, Jonas, Zach, and Grant, whenever I see Grant's face I feel so angry at myself. "Well since Cammie, Grant, Zach,

and I are going on a mission tomorrow, I though we could play Truth or Dare. Its like Zach and Cammie's favorite game." I was definitely did not want to play Truth or Dare but I knew Bex

did so we played. "Truth or Dare Grant," Macey said, well Grant picked Dare. "Okay I dare you to kiss Cammie right in front of us and you can kiss her as long as you want and Cammie can't

say anything," Macey said, I so did not want to kiss Grant but he walked up to me and looked into my eyes giving me the sorry look. He dived in and kissed me, I was pretty much making out

with him, and I couldn't even let go, I mean he wouldn't let go of me. I looked into Zach's face, he looked like he was about to cry, I mean like seriously he had tears in his eyes and he was

trying to hold them back. I just let go, I didn't want to kiss Grant, I didn't even like Grant I liked Zach. "You can't do that Cammie that is a violation," Macey said. "I don't want to kiss him

though," I said, "Well then since you don't want to why don't you go and kiss Zach and he gets to let go whenever he wants too. I didn't think Zach would want to kiss me but I went up

to him and I kissed him, well I wasn't suppose to let go he was. He just kept kissing me and made sure that Grant had a clear vision of me and him kissing. I think we kissed for 2 minutes

and 20 seconds but he had to catch is breath so we had to stop. We played Truth or Dare until 9:00 and then everyone went back to there rooms. When I left the door, Zach gave me a

look both a happy and a mad look. I really didn't want to go to the mission tomorrow and I didn't want to face Zach or Grant. I didn't know what to do I finished my chem notes for Mr.

Solomon and did my worksheet on table manners for Madame Dabney's class. I just couldn't stop thinking about Zach. "What are you thinking about," Bex said, "nothing really," I said,

"Hey um I'm sorry that I kissed Grant, I know how that made you feel." "Its okay I'm over him anyway," Bex said. I climb on to my bed, I do not want to go to the city with Grant and Zach.

**_I know this is really short it is my shortest chapter out of all. OKay well I am posting a new Chapter up everyday but until i seriously get to 40 reviews i wont post anything. The next chapter is reallly interesting and the chapter is really long its the longest chapter i have written. Anywayy pleasee revieww. Oh and read my other story called please just say it i'm dying to know :)_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer I do not own Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does I own Chloe though_**

Cammie's POV

Today is the day that I'm going on a mission, I really wasn't in any mood to go. I wish they asked Macey to go instead of me. I walked to the Grand Hall with Macey, Liz, and Bex. Today was

pancakes and waffles day but I wasn't even in the mood to eat. I pretty much got my tray and sat on the table, staring into blank space until something caught my eye. Right in front of my

eyes on the other table Zach was sitting right next to Chloe. She was acting like Tina Walters, god that really pissed me off. She seriously was like playing with his hair and laughing, actually

both of them were laughing and he was smiling at her. I was really annoyed, especially with all this tension. Did Zach like Chloe, Did Zach and me break up, Did Grant like me? Gosh I was

tired of all of this, I wish this never started, if I never ran up to my room after Zach fought Chloe, I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Cammie lets go," Bex said,

I walked out of Grand Hall but I looked back at Zach's table but Zach and Chloe were both gone everyone else was still at the table. Where was Chloe and where was Zach before I could

think about this. Bex dragged me to Zach's room, she knocked on the door. Grant opened it and when I walked inside, I saw Chloe and Zach sitting on the bed together. Zach looked up

at me and I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of the room looking like and idiot, Bex followed me. I went straight into my room, tears were coming down my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Bex said.

I wiped away my tears, "Its okay," I said, "Lets just go get Grant and Zach and go to the city, Bex can you go to there room and bring them, I'll get the information on that guy."

Bex walked out of the room, I was Cameron Ann Morgan, why should I cry, I was going to be brave who cares if Zach likes Chloe and not me. I got the papers ready when Grant, Zach,

and Bex walked in. We went thorigh the secret passageway and got into the city. No one said a word until we actually got into the city,

"Cammie where did you put the Gps tracker, Grant said, "Uh in my backpack," I said, I took it out and handed it to him. He touched my hands when I gave it to him, It felt really weird.

Grant looked at it, "He is going to this weird disco club thing,""Okay then we better hurry," I said. "We can't go looking like this, people will think that we are weird," Bex said, "Lets go to

the mall and get some dresses and the boy's could get some suits. Well Bex and I went to this really expensive gown store, I think i atleast tried on 15 dresses until I finally

liked something, I got a sparkly pink dress and Bex got a cute yellow dress, we got our dresses and we got dressed in one of the fitting rooms Bex got some makeip and put some on

me and then we came out of the store. Zach and Grant were waiting for us. Zach was wearing a black tux and Grant was wearing a blue one, Grant and Zach were just staring at me the

entire time. It felt really akward. We walked straight to the disco club thing, the guy asked us for a pass thankfully Bex forged a pass before we got there. "So how do we know how he

looks," I said, Grant takes out the Gps tracker "Well he is somewhere near us," Grant says. A slow song plays in the backround and everyone gets a guy partner and starts dancing.

We just stand there until a guy says to us that everyone has to dance before I knew it Grant pulled me and started dancing with me. Well Zach didn't have a choice so he danced

with Bex. It felt weird dancing with Grant especially after he kissed me, I mean its not like I didn't dance with him before. I did in Madame Dabney's class it just is different knowing that

he kissed me. Everyone starts to wrap their hands around their partners necks, I so did not want to but Grant did so I had too. We dance for a really long time and then out of the blue

Grant kisses me, I let go of him, why in the world would he do that. Zach walks up to him and punches Grant in the face, Zach was seriously mad and I know when Zach is mad. Bex

looked like she was about to cry, oh my god I am such an idiot

why

in the world did I ever think that Bex was over Grant. Especially after he kissed me when we played Truth or Dare and he kissed me now.

Well Grant punches Zach on the face, Now I was mad but before I could go up to Zach and Grant, I saw a guy the same guy that my mom dated a year ago. They broke up for some

reason that my mom never told me about. He saw my face and he ran out of the club, I followed him and then Zach, Grant, and Bex followed me. Well lucky me I forgot that I had a long

dress on I tripped on my dress and I fell on the ground landing on my head.

_**Well I really wanted 40 review but I never got them I only got 38 and I was eager to post this chapter so I posted it. When I was more then halfway done writing this chapter my computer froze and i had to rebut my system and I lost everytin I wrote and I was really annoyed. Anyway please review I love reading my reviews and i get really happy when I get one. Oh and you can also tell me what you want to happen next in this story. I know I told you that there will be a lot of Gammie and Zammie in this chapter but I put some Gammie and already started my next chapter and their is Zammie in it for sure. Also I told you that this will be my longest chapter so it is pretty long compared to my others so I hope I make up for my previous chapter. I hope you like it and pleasee revieww. :) Oh and help me I dont know what to write next I have writer's block hellppp you can pm me if u have any ideas**_


End file.
